


i can’t hardly see you, my love (where did the good times go)

by ferrisflower



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief, Pining, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrisflower/pseuds/ferrisflower
Summary: love, and the things in between





	1. dec. 6, year 21

cold. 

everything is cold- the way the icy tile burns into her feet and hands. the way the december air swirls around her skin. the way the rain taps and clicks at the roof. cold. 

tzuyu’s used to being cold, at this point- or, rather, used to feeling uncomfortable. the cold tile doesn’t bother her too bad. the blood dripping down her wrists. the rain. 

she has lovely memories of the rain, really. her favorite ones. a bitter feeling now, sweet chased by salt, soaring before a blow to the chest. giggles. too-hot coffee. bare legs tangled with her own. the doorknob strains against the lock, followed by a tap. 

“tzu, you’ve been in there for ages. come on.” dahyun’s voice is sore with exhaustion. she knows. tzuyu unlocks it. dahyun steps in, standing over her in her tank top and shorts, blue hair messy, eyes still. dark. 

“lovely weather, isn’t it?” tzuyu smiles. jeez, she feels lightheaded. the razor clatters to the floor.


	2. apr. 14, year 17

White flowers. White sky. White, cracked pavement under her white sneakers, the ones he had given her for her sixteenth. There was a scuff on the side, a red one from the track rubber. The wind was slow and lazy, the sun warm and too bright. The snow had trickled away on the Monday of the week past, and the grass that had wormed its way up the cracks in the sidewalk was a warm green. 

It would be a hot day. Ten o’clock had brought a breeze to tease her hair, but not ten minutes beyond it had already begun to lull, giving into the sharp silver rays that now warmed her shoulders under pressed cotton. It was the park on Second street where they met, where the pond-weeds grew in the summer and the grass withered, rose, withered, rose, her whole childhood, her whole adolescence, to the day she met her, when the sun was high and the spring flowers on the hill swirled in swathes of gold and green. 

She was a year her senior in school, though in age it was less. she often heard her playing in the room beside her own, notes tripping and squirming and embracing, twined intimately in the cold December air between the musics-room and the studies-hall where she spent the sixth hour of her day. They were beautiful notes, but fumbling at times. she enjoyed this stammering beauty, the simplicity of her pieces, the hollow echo of the sound bouncing from the corners of my classroom. It was here they met, here she had found a break in the plastic-and-metal monotony of the endless days. 

Her hair swirled over her shoulders, black on green, head tilted against the sun. Her steps were easy, slow, just as they had become accustomed to in these warming days. There was no hurry, nothing to get away from. The black core of her eyes spun and expanded in the light, lashes brushing down her cheeks. 

“Good-morning.” 

It was a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pulled a clip from my phone notes and i’m going to try to actually,, continue it for once so here Have This


End file.
